femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Olive Goldberg (UnREAL)
Dr. Olive Goldberg'' (Mimi Kuzyk) is a minor villainess from the Lifetime series UnREAL. She was a psychiatrist and the mother of series protagonist Rachel Goldberg. She acted as her daughter's psychiatrist, giving her therapy sessions and prescribing her with medication when she deemed it necessary. She disapproved of Rachel's job as a field producer for the reality dating show Everlasting, believing the show's cutthroat work environment was a contributing factor to Rachel's issues. Seasons 1 & 2 Olive made her first appearance in the beginning of Season 1, when Rachel returned home to ask her mother for financial help. Her mother immediately began trying to talk to her about her mental issues, earning Rachel's ire. Later on, while talking privately, Rachel brought up how often her mother chose to medicate her for her "problems", as well as arguing that she's good at her job at Everlasting. Olive still adamantly believed Everlasting was a toxic work environment, but still gave Rachel the money she asked for (though Rachel later crumpled up the check). It wasn't until Season 2 that Olive's true villainous nature came forward. After Rachel suffered a breakdown during the season after a rating scheme of hers unintentionally caused suitor Darius Beck's manager/cousin Romeo being shot (non-fatally) by the police, Olive committed her to a mental hospital, where she was once again medicated. But Rachel was soon released by Everlastings new producer Coleman Wasserman and, when Olive came to the show site to retrieve Rachel, she was stopped by Quinn King, who called her out for her unethical behavior. Olive disregarded Quinn and had her take her to Rachel. It was then that Rachel confronted her mother on a dark secret of hers: when she was 12, Rachel was molested by one of Olive's patients. To protect her practice, the evil Olive covered up the crime and became Rachel's psychiatrist to stop her from telling anyone, which involved over-medicating Rachel. During the confrontation, Olive coldly told her daughter that nobody would love her if they found out what happened to her, saying that no one would want to put up with that kind of "baggage". Season 3 Olive reappeared in Season 3, during which Rachel confronted Tom Miller, her molester. After learning that her father, Asa, had attacked Tom for raping Rachel, Rachel attempted to call her father, only for Olive to intercept the call and claim he was resting. Realizing her mother was now medicating him, Rachel went to her mother's house and talked with her father after Olive left, with Asa revealing that his wife had begun medicating him after he attempted suicide. Rachel managed to convince Asa to leave with her, with Olive arriving as the two were leaving. Olive desperately attempted to convince Asa not to go, claiming that Rachel was delusional, only for Asa to reject her manipulations and for Rachel to drive away with her father. However, at the end of episode 3.07, "Projection", Rachel learned from Dr. Simon that Asa had checked himself out of the psychiatric facility Rachel committed him to (following Asa's breakdown on the Everlasting set) and had moved back in with Olive. In the following episode, "Recurrent", Rachel attempted to call Olive, only to receive a condescending voicemail from her mother informing her that Asa was back home with her and that he was grateful for all Rachel had done for him. Later on, Rachel went home to talk to her mother while Asa was out, angrily confronting her for trying to control her and Asa and for caring more about her career and reputation than her family. In response, the evil Olive accused Rachel of being narcissistic and of being too much for her to handle as a child, even suggesting that she was to blame for being raped. Finally fed up with her mother's cruel manipulation, Rachel declared that she was no longer her patient ''or ''her child and left the house, vowing to Olive that she would never come back. Trivia * Mimi Kuzyk also played villainess Maureen Darlington in ''Sorority Surrogate. Quotes * "Does this new therapist of yours know what you were like as a child? Charming, smart, manipulative, even then. (Rachel: "Not fair...") Too much for me to handle. Too clever, too pretty for your own good. You could talk anyone into anything. (Rachel: "I was twelve years old!") And do you think that excuses your behavior?" (Olive's callous indifference to Rachel's molestation and suggestion that it was her own fault) * "I worry so about you, Rachel. It's the same thing over and over and over again with you, since you were a little girl. You really are kind of a mess! It's always someone else who has to apologize, always someone else who has to take the blame. You have narcissistic personality disorder, Rachel, can't you see that? You think you're special....so special." (Olive accusing Rachel of being narcissistic) Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mother Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Inconclusive